


Apparently, strawberries can lead to love

by maanorchidee



Series: Fragola Verse [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Hotels, M/M, Oneshot, POV Change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 01:35:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11704065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maanorchidee/pseuds/maanorchidee
Summary: Blaine is ready to leave his past behind him. Together with his two daughters, Layla and Suzanne, he moves to New York City. Unfortunately, they can't move into their new apartment yet, so they have to stay in a hotel. There, a cute waiter gets to know them.





	Apparently, strawberries can lead to love

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO!
> 
> Here I am again. As promised in Of strawberries and love, here is Blaine’s POV of the story. Both stories can be seen as a stand-alone, since they’re the same, only from different point of views, so I don’t think you necessarily need to read them in order, but reading Kurt’s POV first is recommended.
> 
> Even though I did cut some chunks of the dialogue, since I still don’t want this story to be too repetitive compared to Of strawberries and love, some parts are copy-paste from the original, just no longer from Kurt’s POV. Of couse, extra scenes have been added (because I love Wes).
> 
> Thank you so much for the reviews and kudos on Of strawberries and love. I hope you’ll enjoy this one as well.

It’s time for a fresh start.

That’s the only thing on Blaine’s mind when he enters the hotel, ready to check in. Sure, they’re not ready to officially move to their apartment yet, but Blaine wanted to leave Ohio as soon as possible, and if that means staying in a New York hotel for a long time, then so be it. Blaine’s forever turning his back to Ohio. 

Goodbye Westerville, goodbye stupid job, goodbye unsupportive parents, and most importantly, goodbye Sebastian Smythe.

He has a room for him and Layla and Suzanne. The girls have to share a room in the new apartment, so he hopes that Layla won’t tear the place down. She’s a heavy sleeper, but when she wakes up, she tends to be a monster.

“Kids, kids!” he yells. He’s checked in and they’re ready to go to their temporary home, but his kids are running around the lobby.

“Layla and Suzanne!” he puts on his ‘dad-voice’. It works like a charm. Both kids are following him to the third floor to the room.

When everything’s unpacked and Layla and Suzanne are chatting happily in the bathroom (Blaine doesn’t even want to know why they went straight to the bathroom), he lets himself fall on the bed. He turns his head to look outside and he sees New York.

Sure, a dick of an ex-husband had put his plans on hold, but that doesn’t matter anymore. He’s in New York, the city of his dreams.

When he first dreamed about going to New York, he wanted to go there for college. Probably NYU, AMDA, or the prestigious NYADA, but at his father’s insistence he settled for OSU instead and he went back to Westerville after he met his boyfriend.

Sebastian.

What a dick.

Blaine closes his eyes and he lets the memories play. He was happy, he truly was. Maybe Sebastian was happy as well. They were married for seven years, so there must be some happiness somewhere. The adoption of both of his kids were happy occasions. Blaine thought they made Sebastian happy as well, but he turned out to be wrong.

After it became clear that Sebastian was not going to New York with him, Sebastian simply said that he can take the kids with him. Sebastian didn’t even blink. He just didn’t want Layla and Suzanne.

The divorce was heavy to explain to the kids, but telling them that their Papa didn’t want to see them ever again was worse. Layla is still too young and she still crawls around looking for Sebastian, but the message was loud and clear for Suzanne.

Blaine had changed their last names to Anderson, officially dropping the ‘Smythe’ part, and after signing some more papers, it was done.

Layla cried on her way to New York.

Maybe it was because of the turbulence or maybe because of the fact that she finally realized that her other father was missing.

He’s still dwelling on the past when he feels someone poking him.

He opens his eyes and Suzanne smiles. “Daddy, are we going to see uncle Wes today?”

“Tomorrow, Suzanne,” Blaine reminds her, “Uncle Wes and auntie Mae aren’t home right now.”

Wes lives in the city. He offered to let Blaine and his kids stay at his place for the first two weeks, but Blaine declined. He doesn’t want to be a burden and he wants to have some sense of freedom now that he’s finally gotten rid of Sebastian.

“Can I watch Disney then?” Suzanne has entered her first Disney phase. Normally, Blaine would encourage Disney phases, but this time he’s not in the mood to talk about fairy tale weddings. Yet, Blaine nods and he turns on the TV.

* * *

  Getting two young kids ready for breakfast has always been a challenge, especially since Sebastian never helped him.

“Layla, come on!” he’s holding her favourite yellow dress, but she won’t stop running around. Suzanne runs after her, trying to catch her.

After twenty painful minutes, Blaine manages to make it downstairs. They find a table and Blaine gets a high chair for Layla. Not that it’s helpful, since Layla tries to crawl out of it. Suzanne empties almost an entire ketchup bottle on her plate.

Because he’s too busy telling his kids to behave, he doesn’t see the cute waiter at first.

But when he does, Blaine almost forgets that Layla is still trying to get out of her seat, or that Suzanne has started using the ketchup as finger paint. 

* * *

It becomes a bit of an obsession.

Blaine doesn’t even know his name.

 _This is so stupid_ , Blaine thinks,  _The last time you fell for someone so quickly, you ruined your goddamn life._

Wes pats him on the back.

“What was that for?”

Wes shrugs. “You tell me, mate. I have no idea what’s troubling you, but you have something on your mind and you need a pat on the back.”

Wes is very inviting, but Blaine doesn’t tell him. Not because he’s afraid of Wes’s possible judgement, but because he needs time to let go of these stupid feelings. Wes must’ve gotten that Blaine’s not going to tell him what’s troubling Blaine, so he gives him one final pat on the back and turns to his wife, who’s learning Suzanne how to braid her hair.

And so it goes on.

Blaine notices the cute guy every morning. He’s heard him talk to one of the other employees. His voice sounds like an angel. He’s also very funny when he’s joking around with his co-worker. He grabs his plate and he makes his way back to his table.

They always leave after an hour or so (since it always takes a long time to feed Layla fruit) and it always stings.

Which is stupid.

He can’t have feelings for someone who he doesn’t really know.

One day, Cute Guy doesn’t show up and Blaine realizes that he can have feelings for someone he doesn’t really know.

* * *

Cute Guy is standing at their table. He’s talking to Suzanne.

Blaine immediately panics. The last thing he needs is Cute Guy thinking his kids are too loud. It’s such a bad impression.

He tries not to run back to their table. “Oh, God, sorry. Were they too loud?” he asks.

“What, oh no. We’re just talking about strawberries,” Cute Guy reassures him and Blaine feels like he can breathe again. When Cute Guys tells him that he thinks his kids are adorable, Blaine beams with pride.

They talk for a while and Blaine can’t believe his luck. Cute Guy is actually talking to him and he is very interested in Blaine’s new job. Blaine learns that is name is Kurt and he formally introduces Layla and Suzanne to him.

Kurt eventually has to go back to work. Blaine doesn’t mind this much, because he feels a lot lighter.

* * *

The next time they see Kurt, the restaurant has run out of strawberries.

Suzanne’s strawberry obsession started when she first almost choked on one when she was young. Sebastian actually did something decent and he did the Heimlich. Suzanne was very distressed, but she still put another strawberry in the mouth.

She basically never stopped.

It’s not weird that she’s sad. They take a seat and Blaine tells her: “What about an apple today? Maybe we can make Layla eat one as well.”

But Suzanne isn’t satisfied.

Kurt stops by every now and then and Blaine can’t help but feel happy every time he talks to them. Suzanne still isn’t happy, so Blaine jokes about the strawberries being stolen.

He didn’t realise how seriously she took it until Kurt approached him.

Blaine was minding his own business, thinking about Kurt mostly. Sure, it’s a bit weird to fall so quickly for someone. Maybe it’s not love yet, but he does like Kurt. Blaine kind of wants to ask him out, but then he remembers Sebastian and his smile disappears from his face.

Sebastian.

Maybe he shouldn’t think about dating for now. He needs to focus on his career and of course on Layla and Suzanne. Layla is finally coming to terms that Papa isn’t here anymore, and it’d be cruel to immediately introduce her to a new one.

Wow.

Did Blaine just think that Kurt could be Layla’s new father. He really needs this coffee.

When Kurt calls his name, he jumps back in shock.

Blaine realizes it’s the first time Kurt’s speaking to him directly, since usually, the kids are around, and he already starts to feel nervous. Kurt can’t know that he just thought about dating him.

“Oh, Kurt, sorry,” he apologizes quickly, “I didn’t see you there.”

“I won’t take long. I just need to tell you something. Suzanne is convinced the strawberries were stolen, so she gave me a plan to hire guards to protect the strawberries.”

Blaine snorts. “Oh my God.”

“She’s very smart, if I may so.”

Blaine can’t help it but smile. His daughter is something. “That is my fault. I may have told her the strawberries were stolen. I told her it was a joke, but apparently she didn’t get it.” He picks up his coffee cup. “I will try again.” He winks and he walks towards his children. When he arrives at the table, he wonders if the wink was appropriate or not.

* * *

That night, Blaine doesn’t sleep well.

_Get a grip on yourself_ , he tells himself.

How can he? Isn’t he a creep? He’s totally fallen in love with an employee he barely knows. This is Kurt’s workplace. Blaine can’t afford to swoon over him. It might make Kurt extremely uncomfortable and whereas Blaine believes Kurt’s genuinely nice and interesting, Blaine’s still a client and has the upper hand. If Kurt’s uncomfortable, he can’t show it.

Blaine’s read tons of stories of creepers hitting on cashiers who have to stay nice and can’t easily reject them. Sure, Blaine hasn’t hit on Kurt since he already thinks it’s too weird for him and he can’t handle a relationship after the other one crushed him.

Why does Blaine always fall for the wrong guys? His high school boyfriend was a mess. In college, he dated a guy for a while, but he dumped him for someone else. And then Sebastian. Blaine knows how that went down.

He and Kurt have a connection, he knows it. He’s seen it. Kurt’s not that social with other costumers, only with him and the kids, but it’s not romantic. Blaine can only dream.

Even though he only had a few hours of sleep, he finds himself in the restaurant. Of course, Kurt is there.

“How long will you be staying?” Kurt asks.

“We’ll sign the lease on Friday and then New York will be ours,” Blaine answers and he puts a struggling Layla in her high-chair. Layla didn’t sleep well either, which barely happens, so she’s wilder than usual.

“Wow, that’s very soon.”

Blaine nods. It’s in a week and he’s very excited, but when he sees the somewhat sad look on Kurt’s face, Blaine can feel his stomach drop. That means he’ll never see Kurt again.

Layla finally sits down, but Blaine’s thoughts are a bit preoccupied. He’s been so busy hating the fact that he’s fallen for someone so quickly, that he’d completely forgotten that he won’t be seeing Kurt.

* * *

 

Kurt doesn’t show up for three days in a row, which only makes everything worse. Blaine knows he can take this opportunity to get over Kurt, but instead he just feels sad. They’re leaving on Friday and Kurt isn’t here for their last week.

His co-worker, whose name tag reads Gloria, is a bit taken aback when Suzanne asks where Kurt is. Gloria tells her he’s got the long weekend off. Suzanne has been asking Blaine every single day about ‘her new friend’ and he’s grateful Gloria gave her some answers.

That Monday, they stay up late. They just got home from dinner with Wes and both Layla and Suzanne are still bursting with energy. It becomes a bit too late, but luckily, they can sleep in. When they see Kurt, Suzanne immediately runs to him.

“Hi!” she yells, “You’re back!”

“And you’re late,” Kurt says, “I was afraid you weren’t coming.” 

“She’s been asking about you non-stop,” Blaine says. They sit at their table and to Suzanne’s delight, the strawberries are back. Kurt goes back to work, but he does stop every now and then to talk to them.

They talk a lot, mostly about Blaine’s new job. Blaine’s very impressed when he hears Kurt graduated from NYADA and he’s amused when he finds out Kurt’s also from Ohio.

Eventually, Kurt has to go back to work. At one point, he passes the family and Suzanne turns around and loudly says: “I love you, will you marry me?”

Blaine starts to laugh. This is typically Suzanne.

“Suzanne, you are a little bit too young to get married,” he tells her.

“But what if I get older?” Suzanne asks him, “When I get older, I can marry him.”

“Suzanne, when you’re older, I’ll be even more older,” Kurt tells her and Blaine agrees. Kurt didn’t tell her he was married already, so Blaine keeps that in mind.

“And by then, Kurt’s probably married to his wife,” Blaine adds. Blaine usually doesn’t like the heteronormativity, but this is also a great way to figure out if Kurt’s attracted to men.

“Actually a husband, but hopefully, yes,” Kurt says and Blaine tries not to look all too excited.

“To his husband, then,” Blaine corrects himself. He’s not thinking about marrying Kurt, hell, he’s not even thinking about dating him, but this is all information. Suzanne has other ideas. 

Excited, she turns to her sister. “Layla, if he can’t marry me, then he needs to marry dad.” Layla claps her hands in approval. Blaine freezes.

“Kids, kids, no,” Blaine protests, but both Suzanne and Layla continue to talk about their plan.

Blaine turns to Kurt and he looks a bit embarrassed. “I’m sorry for this,” he says, “I recently got divorced and I guess they don’t get the fact that marriage is not on my mind right now and-  _Layla! Sit down!_ -especially now that Suzanne has entered her Disney phase.”

“You should encourage Disney phases!” Kurt says.

“I should, I know, but there are a lot of fairy tale weddings and Suzanne hates the fact that she missed out on mine, even though I try telling her that it was not like a fairy tale at all, so she’s desperate for me to get married again so that she can be flower girl,” Blaine sighs.

“Daddy was left behind,” Suzanne tells Kurt, “Papa is stupid.”

Blaine feels like banging his head against the table.  _Suzanne just started talking about Sebastian for God’s sake!_  Of course Suzanne remembers him. Blaine wishes she wouldn’t.

“Suzanne!” Blaine says sternly. Blaine turns red. “Uhm, yeah…”

“He walked out on you?” Kurt asks and then seems terrified when he realizes that he’s asked that. Blaine takes pity on him and decides to answer.

“I walked out on him. Or he walked out on me?” Blaine never really knew. In his mind, Sebastian walked away, but he did get that job offer. “I guess we just both walked away. I got the job offer and he simply didn’t want to follow me to New York. To make things better or worse, he didn’t want the kids. He leaving me was okay, but him leaving the kids like they were yesterday’s garbage only confirmed something I’d been wondering for ages: my ex-husband is a dick.”

“Dick, dick, dick!” Layla chants.

“ _Layla!_ ” Blaine says.

“DICK, DICK, DICK!” Suzanne chimes in as well. Other people are staring. Kurt can barely keep in his laugh.

“Yes, I get it,” Kurt says, still trying not to laugh, “Your ex-husband is a real  _mean-head_.”

“Mean-head!” Layla shouts and she smashes her croissant.

“Yes, he was a mean-head, and I was an idiot,” Blaine laughs bitterly, “I should’ve seen this coming, but nope. I can’t believe I was married to him for almost a decade- seven years! The only good things that disaster gave me are my kids. I don’t regret them, but I just wished they hadn’t have to go through that.” He has a sad look on his face when he turns to Layla. “She’s only one year old and her father already left her.”

He’s a bit lost in his thoughts.

“I’m sorry, it’s not even 10am and you have to listen to me lamenting about the past,” Blaine tries to joke, “Anyway, he’s gone and we’re in New York. Time to start fresh.”

After that, Suzanne starts to talk about how she made a castle out of her food by dropping cereal in pudding and the conversation shifts away from the sad past.

Later, they get up and say goodbye. On his way to their room, Blaine can’t help but feel idiotic. He just spilled all of his problems, but Kurt’s so easy to talk to. He also really needed to let it all out. Wes already knows the full story, so telling someone new felt good.

* * *

Kurt isn’t there on Wednesday. The kids are very disappointed, but they’re not as disappointed as Blaine. Sure, Blaine still thinks his love for Kurt is a bit weird and a part of him doesn’t want it, but his heart has another plan.

Kurt isn’t there on Wednesday and Blaine feels like crying.

“He’ll be there tomorrow,” he tells his kids, which is true. But it will also be the last day with Kurt. Kurt’s already told him he can’t give them a proper send-off on Friday.

Thursday arrives and a sad Blaine and two hyperactive kids enter the restaurant. Suzanne of course hugs Kurt and Blaine wonders what it’s like to hug Kurt.

They talk as if nothing’s wrong, as if there isn’t a raincloud hanging above them, waiting for the right time to start the storm. Both don’t acknowledge that they won’t be seeing each other anymore, and maybe that is for the best. Blaine laughs at Suzanne’s jokes about strawberries, he and Kurt try feeding Layla an apple, and he and Kurt chat about what’s going to happen in the future.

Kurt leaves to refill food.

Blaine thinks it’s time to leave. At first, Blaine wanted a proper goodbye. He didn’t want to confess his feelings, but he did want to let Kurt know how much he’s meant to him and the kids. But the thought of actually having to say goodbye is terrifying.

Blaine’s back to his old habit: running away.

“Okay kids, let’s go,” he lifts Layla out of her chair.

“But daddy… Kurt…” Suzanne searches for him. Blaine can see him, but he doesn’t tell his daughter that.

“Sorry sweetheart, he’s busy,” he says and he takes Suzanne’s hand. Without turning back, Blaine and the kids leave- or at least, that’s what they try.

“Blaine!” they hear.

The next thing he knows is that he’s holding a glitter-y keychain. “This is for you and the kids,” Kurt says, “A goodbye present. It’s for the keys to the new place.”

Blaine doesn’t know what to say. He was so sure Kurt wouldn’t see them leaving, but apparently he did and they have to do a proper goodbye after all. “Wow, uhm, wow.”

“What is that?” Suzanne saves the day by distracting them, “Can I see?”

“It’s for the new house,” Blaine says and both Suzanne and Layla look at it.

“It’s go glitter-y,” Suzanne says happily. Layla takes it and starts to examine it. 

“Wow,” she says and Suzanne wants to take a closer look as well.

“I just.. thank you,” Blaine says to Kurt and then tries to hug him. It’s a bit awkward, and Blaine regrets it immediately, but he just wanted to know what it’s like to hug him and his instinct took over. “That, uhm, was a professional hug.”

“Of course,” Kurt says. He steps aside to let them pass.

“Bye bye,” Suzanne says and Layla waves. 

“We’ll try to visit, isn’t that right girls?” Blaine says to the kids and he takes Layla’s hand.

“Yes,” Suzanne says.

Blaine doesn’t promise to visit Kurt, because he has no idea how he’ll manage to do that.

Kurt nods and says: “I’m looking forwards to it.”

Blaine looks into his eyes. Blaine is leaving, it doesn’t matter anymore. Maybe he should tell Kurt how he feels, or maybe he should give him more information at least. He’s this close to saying:  “Keep the keychain. You’ll need it for a key to my place” but he stops himself. After all, this is still Kurt’s workplace and it might make Kurt uncomfortable.

So he gestures to his kids to follow him.

“Bye bye!” Suzanne yells again while they’re walking away.

“Bye,” Kurt says. 

* * *

On Friday, they sign the lease. They have breakfast in the hotel one last time before checking out and requesting not one, but two taxis, to take them and their stuff to their new place. Blaine signs the lease and shakes the hands of the previous owners.

It’s time for business.

They quickly settle into their new lives. Blaine’s looking up daycares and pre-schools for his kids. He hires a nanny to look after them when Blaine’s too busy. He writes and writes and writes. The lyrics and music are both done by him. This is also how Blaine finds out that his next-door neighbour is rude, since she keeps complaining about his music, even though he plays and sings at a respectable hour.

On his way to Wes, who is busy preparing his business trip to Thailand, he passes the hotel.

He hasn’t forgotten about Kurt. How can he? Blaine spends most of his nights dreaming about him. If only he were there in reality. But he can’t dwell on that.

He’s just continuing his life.

Layla and Suzanne talk about him quite often. Suzanne is still training to become a knight so that she can call Kurt for when she’s older.

“Daddy, can Kurt come over?” Suzanne asks this on a daily basis.

“Suzanne, I told you that we don’t really know Kurt,” he always says, “We don’t know how to ask him to come over.”

Sure, Blaine can just go to the restaurant, but he doesn’t know Kurt’s work schedule. He considered calling the reception, but that would make him look like a stalker and they might call the police on him, so that isn’t an option either.

Suzanne wants Kurt to look after them. Blaine has a meeting later this week and he can’t bear to ask the nanny to look after them in the evening hours as well. She already has to put up with two hyperactive kids during the day, so he saves her the stress of the evening hours.

Blaine must admit it’s a non-creepy plan to get Kurt back in their lives and the drawing Suzanne made for Kurt is adorable.

It took the arrival of Blaine dearest parents to make him leave the apartment.

When Kurt agrees to look after kids, it was worth it.

* * *

 

Blaine opens the front door, trying to be as silent as possible. If everything went according to plan, then his kids must be sleeping. He unties his bowtie and he drops his bag on the floor. He’s exhausted, but also happy.

The meeting was a success. Blaine doesn’t want to get his hopes up, but he’s seen it. They were even talking to actually transferring it to Broadway after its run.

Blaine opens the door of his kids’ room. Both Layla and Suzanne are sleeping peacefully. A Cinderella book is lying on the table next to Suzanne’s bed and both girls have a plastic cup of water. Blaine blows a kiss before closing the door and going to the living room to talk to Kurt.

That didn’t go as planned.

Just like his kids, Kurt is sleeping. The TV is still on, but he must’ve dozed off. Blaine can imagine that having to wake up around six several times in a week can exhaust someone. Blaine sits next to him and shakes him lightly.

“Kurt, hey? Kurt?”

As great as it may sound, Blaine is not going to watch him sleep on his couch. If Blaine had more courage, he would ask him to stay the night, but then again, that might backfire in two ways: Kurt freaking out or Blaine entering another relationship without thinking things through.

“Kurt, wake up,” Blaine shakes him a bit harder. He might have to go to work tomorrow. Maybe he has a pet that’s waiting for food. A friend might want to crash at his place.

Blaine has so many excuses to make Kurt leave, but he doesn’t know who he’s trying to convince: Kurt or himself.

“Don’t make me throw a bucket of water over your head,” he says, “It will ruin your fancy clothes, so please wake up! This isn’t a story where I need to kiss you to wake you up, and whereas I’d like to kiss you, I’d rather kiss you with your consent when you’re awake!”

Still nothing.

Blaine gives up and decides to call his voice of a reason.

“How was your meeting?” Wes picks up after the third call.

“Good, very good, but that’s not important right now,” Blaine says, “So, remember how I told you I have this guy I really like?” By now, Blaine’s told Wes about Kurt. Sure, some alcohol may have been involved, but the two men had fun and everyone knows that a) Blaine spills all his secrets while drunk and that b) Wes is never drunk, even after a lot of drinks, and remembers all of it and he tends to use it against Blaine.

“The guy you are really into, and think about, and want to kiss, but you refrain yourself from doing so because you do not want to start a relationship with another man after the previous one turned out to be a dick and you just never saw it coming since you decided to turn a blind eye to his more, uhm,  _questionable_  actions? That guy?”

“Well, if you word it like that then I really am more screwed than I thought,” Blaine sighs, “But yes, that one. He’s currently sleeping on my couch and I can’t get him to wake up!”

“…  _That_  is why you’re calling me? Blaine, why would you call me for that?” Wes sounds slightly annoying and Blaine really appreciates Wes putting up with Blaine’s bullshit.

“Because you are the best at giving advice,” Blaine answers.

“I give you advice about your career, your relationships, and your colourful sock collection!” Wes says, “Not about waking someone up. I did not graduate college for that, my friend. Have you tried the water in bucket thing?”

“I don’t want to ruin his beauty.”

“Blaine.”

“ _I mean his clothes_. His beautiful clothes,” Blaine quickly corrects himself.

“Sure.”

“Just help me out here, Wes!”

“How on Earth… Blaine, this is ridiculous!” Wes says loudly, “How was your meeting?”

“Absolutely great, Wes!” Blaine shouts back, “Wonderful! Now what do I do?”

“I suggest you keep composing more songs, Blaine!”

“Wes!”

They’re so invested in the conversation that they don’t notice that they’re getting louder and louder.

“Blaine?” Blaine hears. Kurt’s sitting up and he seems a bit sleepy. He’s blinking because of the sudden light. “What is going on? Where am I?”

“ _WesIgottago_ ,” Blaine says and he immediately hangs up.

Kurt looks around. “Oh, I must’ve fallen asleep. Sorry for that. The kids are in their room,” he gets up and he straightens his clothes, “Well, that was fun. I am a bit tired now, though. Anyway, if you ever need me to look after the kids, you should call me.”

Blaine can only nod.

“Well then, uhm, bye?” Kurt waves awkwardly and it’s like someone flipped the switch. Blaine is still a decent human being, and decent human beings have manners. He cannot just stand there!

“Uhm, sure,” Blaine walks Kurt to the door, “Thanks again for looking after them. It saved me a lot of stress.”

“My pleasure,” Kurt says and he opens the door, “But really, if you need me, call me.” And with a final smile, he’s gone. Blaine can’t help but feel empty inside. He barely spent time with Kurt today, since he had that meeting, but even after a few minutes, watching him leave hurts.

Blaine tells himself to get a grip and he heads for bed.

* * *

Kurt wasn’t lying when he told Blaine that he needed to call him. It was supposed to be a one-time thing, but after a couple of weeks, Blaine got used to coming home to find Kurt chilling on his couch.

There’s only one downside to it: Kurt has to leave every time, and every time, it feels like Blaine’s heart gets smashed into a million pieces after someone beat it with a hammer (or a few thousand) repeatedly.

It’s not only that.

Blaine is awfully lonely. He shouldn’t be lonely in a big city like this, where people are around him constantly, but he is. There’s a difference between going out with Wes or friends from work, and coming home to someone who loves you. And sure, Blaine has started to doubt Sebastian’s intentions and his so-called love for Blaine, but it was nice to have him in a way.

Wow, Blaine is missing his dick of an ex-husband. He’s hit rock bottom.

Even worse, Wes has left for a two month long Thailand trip. Blaine sees Mae every now and then, but it’s not the same without Wes.

He needs more friends, but first, he needs to get ready for a meeting. The kids are drawing in the living room when Blaine’s phone rings.

It turns out that the actor playing the lead character (Name Yet To Be Decided) has food poisoning. He walks towards the kids to tell them the news, but before he has the chance, the door opens. Blaine has given Kurt his own key, so he isn’t surprised to see Kurt standing in the doorway.

“I was about to call you,” he says when he sees Kurt.

“About what?”

“They cancelled,” Blaine says, “Apparently, one of the actors has a bad case of food poisoning. I have the evening off.”

“Oh,” Kurt says, and to Blaine’s surprise and delight, he sounds a bit disappointed. “Well, I have to work tomorrow morning, so it’s not a problem if I-”

“Stay?” Suzanne asks happily, “You can still stay here. Daddy, can Kurt stay here? We can be here with the four of us.”

“I… I don’t know, Suzanne,” Blaine says, “He’s probably happy he can have an early night.”

“Oh, I really don’t mind,” Kurt says and he puts his bag down to show Blaine that he’s really not planning on leaving.

“Okay, okay,” Blaine is a bit nervous, “That’s totally okay. I do need to cook dinner, since I was planning on eating out, but that obviously isn’t going to happen now. And I’m going to get changed. Look after them.” And then, he runs towards his room.

He closes the door behind him and he tries not to panic.

This did not go as planned.

Of course, he’s gotten used to Kurt being in his apartment, but this is the first time Blaine doesn’t have to leave. He quickly considers calling Wes, but he doesn’t know the time difference between the East Coast and Thailand by heart. 

He does change into something more comfortable, but he doesn’t know what to do. He’s never really spent more than ten minutes with Kurt outside a formal-like setting. In the end, he tells himself that he needs to calm down and just enjoy the evening off.

Then he hears music. He sneaks towards the living room and he’s surprised to see Kurt sing with the children. Layla sounds atrocious, but she’s enjoying herself. Kurt looks at ease and Blaine’s pretty sure he’s never seen him this relaxed.

He takes out his phone. He needs to capture this.

When Layla tries to hit a high note, he can’t help but laugh. They all stop and stare at him.

“Don’t mind me,” he says when he notices that he’s been spotted, “Pretend I’m not even here.” Although he does come closer to have a better shot. 

“Dadjie, Kurt sing,” Layla points towards Kurt.

“I see that, Layla,” Blaine says and then points his camera towards Kurt, “Give me a smile!”

Kurt poses and the kids laugh.

“Daddy, photoshoot!” Suzanne demands.

“Oh no, not now, Suzanne,” Blaine puts his phone away, “I still need to make dinner for myself. Another time, okay?”

Suzanne pouts, but she gives in.

“Why won’t I make dinner for you?” Kurt suggests. Blaine doesn’t know what to say. Kurt probably knows his kitchen since he occasionally provides the kids with snacks, but this is a bit much.

“You sure?”

“When’s the last time you had an extra evening with the kids?” Kurt quickly says. Blaine realises he’s right. “Go! Have that photoshoot. Suzanne looks extra fabulous in that outfit.”

“Well, if you insist.” 

“Any requests?” Kurt asks while going through Blaine’s fridge.

“Oh, just make something. You’re perfect in any way,” Blaine says, but then realises what he said, “I mean, whatever you’ll make, it’s perfect.“ 

Kurt remains silent and Blaine mentally hits himself.

“Yes it is,” Kurt says, a bit high-pitched. Then, he starts cooking. Blaine takes out his phone once again and the kids pose in all strange ways.

“Daddy, I want one with Layla!” Suzanne pulls Layla closer and she sticks out her tongue. Layla tries to copy her, but she fails. Blaine makes more photos of them.

“Why don’t we change the background?” Blaine says and the kids jump in excitement. The drawings they made earlier this evening are already on the wall and Suzanne runs towards their room to gather her collection of stuffed animals. 

Kurt’s watching them from the kitchen with a fond look on his face. He’s gotten attached to the kids.

And Blaine doesn’t mind. In fact, it feels right. Suzanne comes back and she’s also changed clothes. Blaine tries not to laugh when he sees she’s stolen his mother sequin scarf. Suzanne wraps the scarf around her sister and positions the stuffed animals. Blaine takes more pictures and Kurt compliments the kids on their poses.

When Kurt calls them for dinner, Blaine realises that he doesn’t want this evening to end.

After dinner, Suzanne insists on Kurt and Blaine tucking them in together and so they do. When they’re both asleep, Kurt and Blaine go back to the living room.

“Well, this was a nice evening,” Kurt says and he takes his bag from the floor. It seems like the evening is over.

“It doesn’t have to end yet,” Blaine says honestly. He still has a bottle of wine stored away. His parents had given him as a housewarming present. Blaine was surprised they even considered it, so he accepted it graciously. “Stay a little bit longer.”

Kurt is thinking it over.

“Well, why not?”

After Blaine poured him a glass, the two of them settle on the couch and they just keep on talking. For the first time, Blaine doesn’t feel like a nervous wreck, because he feels at ease with him. It’s the first proper conversation between the two of them and it’s lovely. Blaine learns a lot more about Kurt’s past. He already knew he’s a NYADA alumni and originally from Ohio, but that was it.

Time flies and the two of them barely notice until Kurt tries to look something up on his phone.

“Blaine,” he says, “It is past midnight.”

Blaine checks his watch and jumps off the couch in shock when he realises Kurt’s right. “Oh my God, I am so sorry.”

Kurt has told him he needs to work tomorrow and he’s told him he has a cat. Blaine has been keeping here for longer than necessary. Blaine keeps apologizing, but Kurt’s having none of it.

“Relax. We had a great evening together and don’t apologize for that,” Kurt says calmly as he gets ready to go, “We should do this more often.”

Blaine walks Kurt to the door and Kurt once again thanks him for the nice evening. When Kurt leaves, Blaine comes to two awful realizations.

First, he once again feels his heart shatter because Kurt left and Blaine knows he’ll be back, but it feels worse than ever.

Second, it feels worse than ever because Blaine’s pretty sure he’s in love with Kurt.

* * *

“Layla, it’s getting cold. You can no longer wear your yellow dress everywhere,” Blaine is running after an ecstatic Layla. She doesn’t seem to sense Blaine’s discomfort and annoyance and she keeps running, thinking it’s a game.

Blaine is this close to losing it. He’s barely slept after he realised he’s in love with Kurt. He spent the entire night thinking about everything that has happened. When the alarm woke him up, he realised he’d only had three hours of sleep. He feels like he’s on the verge of breaking down and the last thing he needs is a hyperactive petulant child.

“But what if Layla wears grandma’s scarf, it’s warm?” Suzanne says. She’s eating strawberries and she’s making a mess in the kitchen.

Great. Blaine can fix that as well. He’s always loved his children’s energy, but sometimes it’s exhausting. Especially since he’s a single parent and when he was married, his husband didn’t do much.

“That scarf is just an accessory, Suzanne. It doesn’t cover up anything,” Blaine’s finally gotten hold of Layla, who has realised it is not a game and she’s actively fighting Blaine.

“No, no, I want yellow,” Layla cries out.

“You can wear yellow, but just not the summer dress,” Blaine says, losing his patience, “These pants are yellow!”

“NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO,” Layla starts to bite Blaine and Blaine is this close to giving her a time out.

“Layla, I can hear you saying no, and I get that, but you need to understand that I don’t want you to catch a cold,” Blaine says, but Layla doesn’t agree. She yells even more.

“LAYLA, STOP NO NO!” Suzanne yells, matching her sister’s volume. The two of them keep yelling and Blaine can already imagine his next-door neighbour banging on the door now that they’ve given her another reason to hate them.

“Kids, calm down!” Blaine says sternly, using his dad-voice. His kids have grown a little bit immune to the dad-voice, but Suzanne realises her father is not in a great mood and she immediately stops yelling.

Layla doesn’t, so Blaine does give her a time out and she angrily slumps towards her bedroom.

“I’ll talk to her,” Suzanne says seriously and she follows her sister.

Finally, there’s quiet. Blaine sits down and he hangs his head. Blaine still thinks he’s too young for a midlife crisis, but maybe life’s made an exception for him.

How did everything end up like this? He is incredibly lonely, his kids are a pain in the ass, he’s in love with someone and he still doesn’t know if he wants it or not, and his job is a mess after he found out that the actor playing Name Yet To Be Decided is a diva.

When he feels two arms wrapping around him, he realises he’s been crying.

“Dad-dad, okay?” Suzanne is hugging him and she leans against him.

Maybe his kids aren’t a pain in the ass.

Blaine hugs back. “It’s okay, Suzanne, I am just a little bit confused about Kurt and I am tired,” he tells her.

“Layla was mean?”

“And Layla was a bit much today. Not mean, just Layla. You know your sister’s energy. I’m not mad at your sister.”

“Okay,” Suzanne says and she keeps on hugging him.

* * *

The doorbell rings and Blaine is a bit confused when he finds Kurt on his doorstep, wearing his ugly work clothes and his hair is a mess. He hasn’t seen Kurt like this since they left the hotel. Kurt also rang the bell, which is weird. Kurt has a key after all, but maybe he needed Blaine to answer the door.

“Kurt, what are you doing here? Is everything okay?”

“I could ask you the same thing. Suzanne called me. Where is she?” he pushes Blaine away and he enters the apartment. Blaine sighs. He spotted Suzanne holding his phone, but that happens every now and then. Suzanne is addicted to a gardening app, but Blaine didn’t expect Suzanne to actually call someone.

“At a friend’s house and Layla is taking a nap,” Blaine closes the door and he follows Kurt inside, “Really, what is going on?”

“Suzanne said you were crying and you mentioned me.” 

_Shit._

Blaine’s eyes widen.

“Kurt, that’s nothing. I- I, uhm, I mentioned you being here last night, but she must’ve misunderstood.” 

Again, Blaine tends to underestimate Suzanne. Luckily, Blaine hasn’t told her he loves Kurt.

“I enjoyed last night,” Kurt says, “But if you didn’t like it, then I won’t come over anymore when you’re at home.” 

“No, no, don’t leave!” Blaine bursts out.

“Excuse me?” Kurt asks. He had clearly not expected Blaine’s small outburst.

Blaine blushes from embarrassment. “Again, Suzanne must’ve misunderstood me. I did mention you, but I just,”  _had a breakdown after I realised I really love you._

“You just?”

“I think I realised how lonely I am sometimes,” Blaine quickly says. It’s not a lie, but it’s also not the full truth.

Maybe he should tell Kurt this. It can distract Kurt from this whole thing so Blaine sits down on the couch and he gestures towards Kurt to join him. 

He tells Kurt about his loneliness, because that part is right. It’s one of the reasons he’s been feeling so down lately. Blaine can’t believe he’s talking about Sebastian. And just like that, he talks about something that has been troubling him for longer.

Blaine remembers the hidden love notes written in an unfamiliar handwriting, or Sebastian having to work late very often, or Sebastian smiling at his phone in a way he never smiled to Blaine or the kids. That cheating scumbag.

Blaine wants to smash his head against a wall for being so stupid.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to assume… Is there anything I can do?” Kurt asks.

Blaine is thinking about it. “You can come over more often?” he says, sounding hopeful.

“Then that’s a deal.”

* * *

Blaine and the kids are having a movie night, so of course Suzanne insisted on Disney. Layla doesn’t mind and Blaine knows she will fall asleep anyway.

“The prince loves her,” Suzanne says when prince Eric looks at Ariel.

“He does.”

“I want to be in love!” Suzanne says and she points towards the TV.

“You will be, one day, if you want to.”

“Is it good to be in love?” Suzanne asks Blaine, and Layla climbs off the couch to do something else.

Blaine’s first instinct is to say ‘no’, but that wouldn’t be fair to her. Just because Blaine’s love life has been messy, it doesn’t mean that everyone else will also have a messy love life.

“It is,” Blaine says and Suzanne’s entire face light up, “You feel really good when that person is close to you. You admire them from nearby and far away. You want them to be close to you and you want to know them. People say it’s best to know them beforehand, because then you know there’s already a connection.”

“That sounds good,” Suzanne says.

“It really is,” Blaine says. Suzanne turns back to the screen, but Blaine isn’t watching anymore. Not that he needs to, since he knows this movie by heart, but he’s thinking about something else.

He knows why he doesn’t like being in love with Kurt.

He doesn’t want to get hurt again.

And sure, love can hurt, but he does like it when Kurt’s near him and he’s also nice to the kids. Overall, love really is something good, and so is being in love. Kurt’s never given him an indication that he will hurt Blaine or the kids, even if Kurt’s not interested in more than friendship.

Maybe Blaine should finally get over his past and just embrace the present. Isn’t that why he left for New York in the first place? And if being in love with Kurt is part of the present, that so be it.

“Oh no!” Suzanne closes her eyes. The Sea Witch has appeared and she’s in disguise, trying to take the prince away from Ariel.

“It’ll be okay,” Blaine puts his arm around his daughter, “Love will find a way, don’t worry.”

“You sure?” Suzanne asks, still not looking at the screen.

“True love will, yeah, and you know the prince loves her,” Blaine says and Suzanne slowly opens her eyes. She’s still not entirely at ease, but this is only the first time she sees the movie. She’s still working on getting through the entire Disney princess catalogue.

“True love is good,” Suzanne says, and then Layla yells something inaudible as well.

“Yeah, it is.”

* * *

 Blaine has a plan.

It is completely ridiculous and Wes already paid extra fees to yell at him over the phone from Thailand after Blaine told Mae about the plan, but at least it’s a plan.

So Blaine pretends that his so-called possible director keeps cancelling the meetings. He does go to meetings, since he does have a job after all, but at least once a week, he makes one up. They always get cancelled.

It becomes a routine. Every time, Blaine gets dressed for his ‘meeting’ and when Kurt comes over to look after the kids, he pretends to be in a very bad mood because of the cancellation of that meeting. It works like a charm.

Of course, Blaine should’ve toned it down. At one point, it might get suspicious.

A few weeks into this lie, Kurt comes over again.

“I swear, I am this close on cancelling on him for once,” Blaine mutters as he unties his bowtie and lets himself fall on his couch. “If he treats all of his clients like this, then his career will fail.”

“What is his name?” Kurt asks. Kurt’s never actually asked for a name before.

Blaine’s mind is racing and without thinking, he blurts out the first name that comes to mind. “Jesse St. James.”

He did meet Jesse St. James once. Blaine complimented him on his work, especially on Jane Austen Sings. Jesse has probably forgotten about Blaine, but Kurt doesn’t have to know that.

Kurt nods and Blaine gets up to make coffee for the two of them. Suzanne immediately talks to Kurt about her plans to grow strawberries herself when she grows older. In Blaine’s eyes, Suzanne can start an entire strawberry farm, since strawberries did make sure Kurt and Blaine ended up talking.

A week later, Kurt’s back. Blaine continues his lie.

“He’s cancelled again,” Blaine says, “This is the last straw.”

But Kurt isn’t having it.

“I bet it is,” Kurt says and he makes his way to the living room to greet Layla and Suzanne. Blaine’s a bit dumbfounded because he didn’t expect Kurt’s short reply, but he goes to his room to change.

He’s deciding between two pair of pants. He knows Kurt is very fashionable and Blaine wants to impress him. Ever since Blaine came to the wonderful realisation that he should embrace being in love, he is still trying to figure out how to show Kurt.

He did not expect the door to open, though.

Kurt is looking at him as if they’ve never met before.

“Kurt? What is it?” Blaine asks. Kurt’s never been in his room before, because he never had a reason to. Of course, Blaine wants Kurt in his bedroom, but he wants to take him out for dinner first.

“Okay, I need you to be honest with me and I need that right now,” Kurt says angrily, “Why on Earth have you been lying to me?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Blaine says. He’s genuinely confused. Apart from this ridiculous elaborate lie about Jesse St. James, he’s been fully honest with him. Kurt can’t be talking about this lie, right?

“Oh you will,” Kurt takes Blaine’s shoulders and makes him sit down on the bed, “Why have you been telling me that your director has been cancelling on you when that’s an absolute lie? Why would you lie about something like that?”

Apparently, Kurt can be talking about that lie.

Blaine tries to play dumb. “Kurt, calm down. What you’re saying is-”

“The truth,” Kurt says, “The truth you haven’t been telling me. Jesse St. James hasn’t been cancelling on you, because he’s never even met you. He’s not a possible director to you, Blaine. I’ve talked to his wife and she confirmed that he doesn’t direct Off-Broadway.”

_Sh-_

Kurt has mentioned that he once knew Rachel Berry. Blaine had completely forgotten that Rachel Berry is part of one of the biggest Broadway couples: Rachel Berry and Jesse St. James.

From all the directors to use for his lie, Blaine had to pick one Kurt knows better than him.

“Kurt, I- I can explain!” 

“Explain what? Again, why would you lie about something like that?” Kurt asks, “You know I care about your work. Don’t you think it’s important enough to share? Do you think I don’t believe that you are successful? You got a job offer in New York, I know you are successful! I just don’t understand… I know I never really asked about it, but that doesn’t mean that I don’t give a damn and that you can lie about it.”

“It’s not that,” Blaine says desperately.

“Then what is it?” Kurt yells.

And something in Blaine snaps.

“I didn’t know another way to make you stay!” Blaine yells back and he gets up. He drops both pair of pants, but he doesn’t care. “You only came over for the kids and I just… I wanted you to stay here for me as well. The first time that they cancelled, the actor really got food poisoning, and at first I wasn’t sure if I wanted you around. I love you and you already broke my heart by leaving every time I came home, so you sure as hell were capable of breaking it while staying, but you stayed and I loved it and I wanted more of it.”

Both men stare at each other in silence.

Blaine had not planned on doing that.

 _Oh God, what has he done?_  Blaine starts to panic and he tries to come up with something to say to make this situation less awkward, or at least Blaine thinks it’s awkward. He can also run away, but he’s tired of running.

“You love me?” Kurt asks and Blaine hides his head in his hands. He falls back on the bed again and he nods.

Kurt sits next to him. “Look at me. Why didn’t you say so?”

Blaine doesn’t. He can’t meet Kurt’s eyes after he just admitted that  _he’s in love with him_. But Kurt does deserve honesty, so he tells him:

“I noticed you the minute I first saw you. I thought you were beautiful and I heard you talk to Gloria every now and then and I thought you were funny and sweet and all that. Then you started talking to me and the kids and I guess my feelings just…” He trails off and sighs.

“And the next thing I know, I woke up every morning hoping you’d be at work. I smiled on the says you were and almost cried on the days you weren’t. But I was leaving, and I tried to protect myself. My marriage was awful and it took a divorce for me to finally notice and I can’t go into another relationship blindly, especially since I have two kids. I left and I resigned myself to never seeing you again, but then my kids wanted to have you back and I fell more for you and then I gave in. I couldn’t lie to myself anymore. I really love you.”

“I love you too,” Kurt tells him and Blaine immediately looks at him. His eyes are wide and he’s gaping at Kurt.

Did Kurt just tell him he loves Blaine?

No, he can’t have.

“Y-you do?” he asks in disbelief.

“I do,” Kurt says and smiles, “Maybe this will confirm it for you.”

He leans in to kiss Blaine. It’s short, but perfect and it feels like heaven breaks open.

“You believe me now?” Kurt says jokingly.

Blaine nods his head eagerly.

Kurt is about to lean in for a second kiss when they hear a knock on the door.

“Kurt food?” Layla asks from the other side.

Both men groan.

* * *

 

Layla and Suzanne are sitting on the couch. The two of them are staring at Kurt and Blaine. Blaine’s pretty sure he’s never been this intimidated by his own children, and he’s gotten used to intimidating moments.

Blaine can’t really blame them. The last time Blaine asked both of his kids to sit down, because he had something important to say, they had to find out that their other father won’t be seeing them anymore.

“So, this is fun?” Blaine tries, but his kids are still looking stoic.

“Dadjie news?” Layla asks. Even Layla is serious and Blaine wasn’t entirely sure she was capable of seriousness.

“Daddy has big news, but don’t worry! It is very good news,” Blaine says happily, but his kids still aren’t looking happy.

“Why is Kurt here?” Suzanne asks.

“Because I am part of the news,” Kurt answers. For the first time, Suzanne relaxes a little bit, but Layla is still not liking this.

“You guys like having Kurt in the house, right?” Blaine asks and both kids nod slowly, “Well, what do you think of Kurt moving in?”

“Move in what?” Suzanne asks, confused.

“Move in our house,” Blaine clarifies, “Kurt will live here with us. There will be four people living in this apartment. Kurt already has a key, but he still goes home every time. But now this will be his home. Do you like that?”

“But Kurt already stays here for sleepovers with you, daddy,” Suzanne says, “So he doesn’t go home every time!”

Layla nods.

“True, but now I will leave my own home to come here to live with you,” Kurt tells her, “Isn’t that fun?”

“Why?” Layla questions.

Kurt and Blaine exchange a look, but Blaine nods. He slowly takes Kurt’s hand. “Because Kurt and I love each other. We’ve been together for a few months now and we’re ready to take the next step. Do you want to take that step as well? After all, this is your house as well.”

“But our apartment has no stairs?” Suzanne looks around, wondering if she’s missed a hidden staircase.

Blaine sighs in frustration. Explaining things to little kids can be difficult. Kurt doesn’t seem to mind. In fact, he’s trying not to laugh at Suzanne’s comment.

“Not actual steps, Suzanne,” Blaine says.

Kurt cuts in: “Forget the steps. Do you want me to live here?”

Layla shakes her head, but Blaine knows that it might mean ‘yes’, and Suzanne is thinking about it. She turns to Kurt.

“Do you love daddy like Prince Eric loves Ariel? Or like Flynn loves Rapunzel? Or like Elsa loves Amelie? Or like Moana loves her entire village?” she asks.

“Yes, I do.”

“So will you two have a fairy tale wedding as well?”

Both Kurt and Blaine remain silent. Their relationship is still new, and marriage hasn’t even crossed their minds yet. Blaine is still newly divorced, so he wants to take it slow. He might marry Kurt eventually, but he doesn’t want to tell Suzanne that.

“Uhm, we’ll see,” Kurt says, and Suzanne seems satisfied with that answer.

“Papa?” Layla looks around. Blaine can feel his heart break. He knows Layla has realised that Sebastian isn’t around anymore, but that doesn’t stop her from looking for him every now and then.

Kurt squeezes his hand and Blaine realises he’s tense. Then again, he hadn’t planned on bringing up Sebastian.

“Uhm, no Layla. Papa will never come back,” he says and Layla’s eyes go wide.

“Look,” Kurt sighs, “Layla, Suzanne… about your papa…”

Kurt doesn’t continue. Instead, he looks worried. Blaine gives him a questioning look and Kurt shakes his head. Then it clicks for Blaine. Kurt is trying to tell them that he won’t replace their papa, but he kind of is? Sebastian really isn’t coming back, and Blaine thinks it’s no use remembering him. Sebastian doesn’t give a shit about the kids and Blaine anyway.

Blaine decides to take over. “Papa isn’t coming back, kids,” he says, telling them the truth, “But, well, think of Kurt as a new papa?”  _A better papa_.

Layla frowns and Suzanne is nodding her head.

“Papa, like Papa 2?” Suzanne exclaims, “Kurt is now Papa 2!”

“Suzanne, that’s not what I meant-”

“Papa 2, Papa 2, Papa 2!” Suzanne chants. Layla is still looking conflicted, but she joins in. Kurt laughs, but Blaine isn’t laughing.

“Suzanne, don’t call Kurt Papa 2, he-”

“Papa 2!” Layla yells.

“Kids, let’s turn back to the actual topic! Do you want me to live here?” Kurt asks and Blaine wonders why he isn’t telling the kids to stop calling him Papa 2. Sure, he replaces Sebastian, but it sounds ridiculous.

Kids tend to have a shorter attention span, because Suzanne also turns back to the topic.

“Will you bake another strawberry cake with me?” she asks.

“Of course.”

“And daddy says you have a kitty. Will the kitty come live with us as well?”

“If you want to, otherwise Gloria would be happy to adopt her.”

“I love kitties!” Suzanne smiles widely, “You can come live with us. Do you hear that, Layla? We’ll have a kitty. Kitty, kitty, kitty!”

“Kitty meow,” Layla finally looks happy as well and she attempts to dance in her seat. At least she’s staying in her seat, which is quite an accomplishment for her.

Two days later, Kurt arrives with a lot of moving boxes and one very fluffy cat. The kids immediately run towards the cat.

“Kids, remember to let the cat sniff your hands first. Just like humans, you always need to make sure a cat likes to be touched, remember?” Before Blaine can continue, the cat has already nestled herself against Suzanne.

Mercedes, Wes, Mae, and Gloria help them with Kurt’s move. The kids aren’t any help, but Blaine doesn’t mind. They are busy cuddling their new pet.

They all stay for dinner and Kurt has baked strawberry cake for everyone (even though Suzanne insists it’s for her only).

After the guests have left and the kids have fallen asleep, Kurt and Blaine get ready for bed as well and they go to their bedroom.

“It’s official,” Blaine says, “You’re here to stay.” They’re standing in front of the wardrobe, ready to change into their pyjama’s, that now has Kurt’s clothes in it as well.

“I am here to stay,” Kurt says and he leans in to kiss Blaine.

“I just hope that this time, Layla won’t knock on the door, asking for food,” Blaine jokes and the two of them laugh.

The two of them get into bed and Blaine watches Kurt fall asleep.

 _I’m gonna marry this man_ , Blaine thinks before he falls asleep as well. It should worry him, since the last time he thought about marriage this early in a relationship, he actually got married to that dick, but he isn’t worried.

He has no reason to be worried.

**Author's Note:**

> And that’s it. Thank you for reading. Also a special thanks to the actual “Layla” and “Suzanne”. I haven’t seen them in weeks and they will probably never read this, but they created Layla and Suzanne for me.
> 
> Oh, small thing: “Amelie” doesn’t exist (yet?). I just hope Disney has the guts togive Elsa a girfriend.


End file.
